


Arte en tus ojos

by adzac10



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adzac10/pseuds/adzac10
Summary: Cuando Lena Luthor decidió cambiar las cortinas del departamento nunca pensó en las consecuencias que eso traería:1- Caerse de las escaleras2-Fracturarse el brazo3-Encontrarse con su ex-novia; Kara Danvers
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO

24 de septiembre 2025

Eran las 12 de la noche y todavía seguía despierta. El insomnio se había vuelto algo normal desde hace unas semanas. Sabía que algo andaba mal, pero no sabía que era y que si me ponía a pensar en ello encontraría respuestas que no quería saber.

Estaba sentada en mi sala mirando las cortinas que tenía puestas, eran de color turquesa. Últimamente había estado haciendo muchos cambios; Mover los muebles del lugar, pintar los cuartos, cambiar las cortinas, entre otras cosas. Pero aun así había algo que me incomodaba.

Así que decidí volver a cambiar las cortinas por sexta vez en ese mes.

Busque la pequeña escalera y las cortinas azul cielo. Me subí y quite las anteriores, dejándolas encima de la mesa. Me volví a subir a la escalera cuando alcance a observar cómo Vader jalaba y mordía las cortinas que había dejado de la mesa.

-¡Darth Vader, deja eso!- Le grite. Me gruñó y siguió jalando la cortina. Odiaba a ese perro. Y sabía que él me odiaba a mí. Lo único bueno es que esta noche sería la última que lo cuidaría.

Me baje de las escaleras e intente quitárselas pero fue imposible. Así que lo deje, la verdad le tenía bastante miedo. Era un Pitbull bastante intimidante. Solo esperaba que en el lapso de ocho meses, algún automovilista lo atropellara.

Yo no odiaba a los perros, la verdad es que siempre me han gustado mucho. Pero a él en particular, realmente lo detestaba. Solamente me había mordido y ladrado desde que me conoció. No entendía porque seguía viva después de cuidarlo por tres días. Era todo un milagro.

Volví a subir las escaleras. Lista para colocar las nuevas cortinas cuando escuche varios ladridos.

-Te odio Cerbero.- Le dije con odio. Cerbero era un nombre perfecto para él. No tenía tres cabezas, pero para mí siempre sería era un perro del demonio. Siguió lanzándome miradas de odio y yo le saque el dedo. Estaba consciente de que no me entendía, pero me hacía sentir mejor conmigo misma.

Volví a mi labor, pero me distraje cuando escuche pisadas fuertes, gire mi cabeza y alcance a ver como Cerbero corría directo hacía la escalera. Escuche como se caía la escalera y yo junto con ella. Sentí como mi brazo me dolía horriblemente. Había caído con el brazo torcido, y yo encima de él.

-¡Te odio, te odio, te odio!.- Le grité, mientras intentaba contener mis lágrimas. Me paré como pude, agarra mis llaves y mi teléfono. Pedí un Uber y le pedí que me llevara al hospital.

Los minutos se me hacían eternos. Nunca me había fracturado. Tenía la curiosidad de saber cómo se sentía, pero ahora que lo había descubierto, hubiera preferido seguir ignorante en ese aspecto.

Me baje del Uber y me acerque a la recepción, donde me mandaron a urgencias con la persona que estaba de guardia en esa noche. Toque la puerta insistentemente, hasta que alguien la abrió.

Me quedé sin aliento. Hasta por unos momentos olvide el dolor de mi brazo. No podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo. Observe detalladamente su rostro y su cuerpo para comprar si era ella a quien estaba viendo. Sus ojos me llevaron al pasado, específicamente hace cinco años. En el momento en el que todo empezó.


	2. De regreso a casa (L)

29 Julio del 2020

Me encontraba cerrando la última maleta. La segunda para ser más específica. De seguro cuando mi padre viera las maletas va a pensar que soy una exagerada. Que ya tengo ropa en la casa y que no era necesario traer tanta.

Pero ya no iba de vacaciones, no como acostumbraba a ir cada vez que regresaba a Miami. Esta vez me iba a quedar por más tiempo y me encontraba muy feliz al respecto.

-No entiendo porque te tienes que ir Lena. Y ahora con quien se supone que saldré en estos meses.

Sonreí cuando escuche lamentarse nuevamente a mi amiga.

\- Enserio que eres una mala amiga, ¡Lena, te estoy hablando!.- Escuchaba que Samanta me seguía gritando. Llevaba toda la semana quejándose desde que le comente sobre el trabajo. Era una exagerada.

-No seas dramática Samanta. Regresó en unos meses.- Le recordé de nuevo.

-Me abandonas. Eso es lo que estoy escuchando.- Dijo dramatizando de nuevo.

-Samanta sé que es difícil para ti, pero deja de decir tonterías y no te abandono, regresare cuando acabe este contrato.- le dije mientras bajaba la maleta de la cama.

-Te demandaré por abandono de hogar.

-Estás loca. Mejor ven y dame un abrazo.- Mire como se acercaba intentando sonreír, y me abrazo fuerte.

-Me tengo que ir, ya son las 7 am y el vuelo sale a las 11 am. No puedo perder ese vuelo.

Me solté de su abrazo, le di un beso en la mejilla, agarre mis dos maletas y me acerque a la puerta, mirando el departamento, lo iba a echar de menos, aunque solo estaría lejos por unos meses

Samanta me acompaño hasta el taxi y de nuevo me despedí de ella con otro abrazo.

\- ¡Si puedes me traes a una sexy porrista!

-Voy a enseñarles, no ha tener una aventura con alguna de ellas y no folles en mi cuarto.- le advertí con una mirada amenazadora.

-No te prometo nada.

Me subí al taxi mientras observaba como se iba alejando del departamento.

Ya consideraba Nueva York como mi ciudad, pero también extrañaba mi hogar en Miami y este trabajo temporal en la preparatoria era perfecto.

Después de unas horas, finalmente me encontraba saliendo del aeropuerto de Miami con mis dos maletas en un carrito que a buscando un taxi, espere unos minutos cuando mire que había uno que se acababa de desocupar, salude al taxista mientras me ayudaba a subir mis maletas, me subí y le di la dirección.

-¿Está de visita señorita?- escuché que me preguntaba.

-No, aquí vivo. -Le conteste algo cortante, no me gustaba hablar de mi vida con desconocidos, a lo mejor era un poco paranoica pero de esa forma me sentía más segura.

-Mi nombres es Robert ¿y el de usted?- Siguió insistiendo.

Lo mire por unos segundos, no parecía una mala persona. Era un señor mayor, rechoncho y con un bigote algo gracioso, hasta parecía tener carisma.

-Un gusto, mi nombre es Kieran.- Le respondí

Aún con esa cara amigable, seguía siendo un extraño para mí. Así que mejor le respondí con mi segundo nombre. Me dio una sonrisa y no insistió en seguir conversando.

Siguió conduciendo en silencio y yo me dedique a mirar las calles de Miami. Extrañaba mi hogar, extrañaba su clima, sus calles pero sobre todo extrañaba a mis padres, conversaba con ellos por Skype o por llamada telefónica un par de veces por semana, pero no se sentía igual. Extrañaba despertarme con el olor del desayuno de mi madre y la sonrisa de mi padre.

-Señorita Kieran, hemos llegado, le ayudó con sus maletas.

Me baje del taxi y le pague a Robert deseándole que tuviera un buen día, me acerque a la puerta y toqué un par de veces esperando a que me abrieran.

-Hija, ¿Qué haces aquí? Creíamos que llegabas mañana temprano.- Me dijo mi padre sorprendido, solté las maletas y me acerque para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-Lo se papá, pero quería darles una sorpresa.- Le respondí.

-Quería ir por ti al aeropuerto.-Me reprendió.-Pero no importa, subiré las maletas a tu cuarto.

Le di otro fuerte abrazo y entre a casa. La última vez que había estado aquí fue en navidad y solo me quede tres días. Desde que termine la preparatoria no tenía oportunidad de pasar tantos días como quisiera en mi casa. Entre a la cocina y mire que mi madre estaba muy concentrada cocinando, no se había percatado de mi presencia.

-Hola mamá.- le dije. Brinco del susto y me miró sorprendida.

-¡Lena, estás aquí!

-No mamá, estoy allá.

-Deja de burlarte y ven a darle un abrazo a tu madre.- Me acerque y la abrace fuertemente. Había extrañado mucho mi hogar.

Cosas tan simples como despertar en mi viejo cuarto, o pelear con la cerradura de la puerta de la entrada, pues nunca podía meter la llave a la primera. Esa clase de cosas que no echas de menos hasta que te encuentras lejos de tu casa.

-Me alegro mucho de que estés con nosotros hija.

-¿Y Amelia?

-Se encuentra en casa de unos amigos.

-Creí que se encontraría en casa. No importa, ya hablaré con ella cuando llegue. Iré a guardar mi ropa mientras la comida está lista.

-¿No me quieres ayudar?- Me preguntó mi mamá burlándose.

-Mamá, sinceramente nada más estoy aquí por la comida. Sabes que odio cocinar.

-Eres una floja. Tenía la esperanza de que viviendo sola aprenderías a cocinar.- Fingí que no la escuche y subí a mi cuarto. Ese discurso me lo daba cada vez que venía de visita o ella iba a visitarme. No es que sea una floja, simplemente no me gusta, aparte de que cada vez que intentaba algo, nunca me quedaba tan bien.

-Ya déjala Oliva. Acaba de llegar, hay que consentirla.- Mi padre rescatándome como siempre.

Fingí que no la escuche y subí a mi cuarto. Ese discurso me lo daba cada vez que venía de visita o ella iba a visitarme. No es que sea una floja, simplemente no me gusta, aparte de que cada vez que intentaba algo, nunca me quedaba bien.

Mi cuarto estaba casi igual a la última vez. Solamente habían movido mi cama al lado derecho de la pared. Me gustaba regresar y saber que no lo habían convertido en un estudio como mi padre había pensado hacer.

No era demasiado grande, pero lo suficientemente como para guardar mis cosas. Estaba pintado de color beige con líneas cafés, unas más gruesas que otras. Y esperaba que mis padres lo mantuvieran así, cuando lo pintamos nos llevó unas horas a mi padre y a mí para que quedara como quería. Incluso mi hermana Amelia nos ayudó un poco. Ese día había sido agotador pero había valido totalmente la pena, ya que también nos divertimos pintando. Tenía un armario un poco grande y un tocador, igual de color café.

En la pared de encontraban fotografías de mis amigos y de mi familia y en una esquina tenía una guitarra negra. Realmente nunca la aprendí a tocar, pero se ve bonita en el cuarto, por eso no la moví de ahí. Lo bueno es que todo se encontraba limpio, tenía que agradecerle eso a mi madre más tarde.

Pase media hora acomodando ropa y accesorios, hasta que llegó la hora de comer.

Ese día mi mamá preparó spaghetti a la boloñesa. La comida casera era algo que definitivamente había extrañado demasiado.

-¿Amelia no vendrá a comer?- le pregunté a mi mama mientras le ayudaba a poner los platos y vasos.

-No, me avisó que llegaría más tarde.

-Quería saludarla antes de ir a casa de Emma.

-Dile que le mandamos saludos y que venga pronto a visitarnos. Le tengo un regalo al pequeño Noah. - me dijo mi madre sonriendo.

Empezamos a comer y platicar sobre mi estadía en Miami. Les conté sobre lo feliz que estaba a cerca del trabajo que había conseguido gracias a Emma, en la preparatoria de Miami Country Day School.

Nunca me había visualizado como maestra, no esperaba que ese fuera mi primer empleo relacionado a mi carrera. Pero era una buena oportunidad que no iba a desaprovechar.

Después de graduarme en la Licenciatura de artes en la universidad de Nueva York, había pasado un año trabajando cajera en una cafetería llamada Coffee Star que se encontraba cerca del departamento que compartía con Samanta.

Aunque me había graduado con honores, encontrar trabajo de mi licenciatura era difícil. Por eso busqué un trabajo con el que me pudiera mantener en Nueva York mientras buscaba otras oportunidades para ejercer mi carrera. Esperaba que pronto tuviera noticias de las muchas entrevistas a las que había asistido.

-El maestro de química de la preparatoria es buen muchacho y amable.- Hablo mi madre. Ya se me estaba haciendo raro que no empezará con sus discursos. -Y además está de muy buen ver.

-Te lo puedes quedar tú entonces mamá.- le respondí cansinamente. No era la primera vez que me decía algo similar. La última vez había intentado emparejarme con mi vecino del departamento 6.

-Es demasiado joven para mí.

-Clara, te recuerdo que estoy aquí.-Dijo mi papá intentando bromear.

-Estoy bromeando Michael, no seas sentido.

-Deja a la niña en paz. Creí que ya habíamos superado esto.- Mi papá, rescatándome como siempre.

-No dije nada malo, solo hice un simple comentario.

-Lo que digas mamá.

Seguimos comiendo en silencio, solamente se escuchaba el sonido de los cubiertos chocando contra los platos.

A los 15 años me di cuenta que me gustan tantos las mujeres como los hombres, a los 17 lo acepte completamente y les dije a mis padres. Mi mamá todavía intentaba asimilarlo, había días en los que parecía que ya lo había hecho, otros no.

-Igual puede ser con quien tú quieras hija.-Intento romper el silencio incomodo, pero ese comentario solo hizo que empeorara mi humor.

-Ese es el punto mamá.

Había extrañado a mi familia, pero lo que no extrañaba eran los usuales comentarios de mi madre. No solía ser muy insistente pero sí solían ser continuos y después de seis años, ya estaba un poco harta.

Pero igual apreciaba su esfuerzo, aunque no fuera mucho, sabía que podía haber sido peor. Tenía la esperanza de que cuando me viera completamente feliz con alguien iba a dejar de ser insistente.

Termine de comer y salí de casa para poder visitar a Emma. Antes solía vivir aún lado de mi casa, pero cuando se casó, se a unas cuadras cerca de casa. No quedaba muy lejos, así que me podía ir caminando.

Después de unos 10 minutos caminando había llegado al departamento. Subí al segundo piso y toque la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te esperaba hasta mañana.- Emma fue quien me abrió la puerta. Era una de mis mejores amigas.

-Lo sé, solo disfrútalo.- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Egocéntrica.- Se hizo aún lado para que pudiera pasar. Entre y observe el lugar, seguía igual que la última vez que vine en Diciembre. El departamento era algo amplio y decorado de forma minimalista. Tenía dos cuartos, cada uno con sus respectivos baños. En lo personal me gustaba mucho la sala y la cocina. Emma tenía un buen toque para decorar. Algo de lo que yo definitivamente carecía.

-¿Quieres café?

-Sí, pero siéntate. Yo lo hago ¿Tú quieres algo?

-Estoy embarazada, no soy una inútil. Puedo hacer un café Lena.- Me respondió mirándome molesta.

-Ya lo sé. Pero prefiero hacerlo, no seas molesta, deja que te ayude un poco.- Emma aceptó no muy contenta. Entre a la cocina para poner la cafetera y después me senté enfrente de ella en la mesa.

-Me alegro mucho tenerte aquí otra vez Lena.- Me dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

-A mí también me alegra estar aquí. La verdad es que esta es una buena oportunidad para mí. Gracias por pensar en mí. Ya estaba un poco harta de trabajar en la misma cafetería.

-Lo supuse. Por eso en cuanto Nathan me preguntó si tenía en mente alguien quién me podía sustituir este año escolar, pensé en ti.

-Me gustaría verlo para agradecerle personalmente.

-No ha de tardar en llegar, fue a comprar unas cosas para comer. Con esto del embarazo anda algo paranoico. No me deja hacer nada.

-Es lo normal, es su primer hijo. Me alegra mucho que te esté consintiendo.

-Demasiado. A veces es bueno y otras es malo ¡porque no me deja hacer nada!.- Me dijo con una expresión irritada. Me daba mucha gracias verla de esa forma porque ella es una persona muy tierna, es muy raro que se moleste y como es una persona chaparrita se ve muy graciosa. Pero cuando realmente se molesta es como un pequeño demonio.

-De seguro estás exagerando.-Le contesté riéndome. -¿Tienes algún consejo para mi primer día?- Le pregunté un poco más seria. Sentía muchos nervios. Nunca había dado una clase, solo esperaba desempeñar un buen rol y enseñarles a mis alumnos. ¡Tenía alumnos! Y el lunes iba a conocerlos. Yo no sabía nada acerca de cómo lidiar con adolescentes hormonales. Estaba segura que iba a fracasar horriblemente.

-Tranquila, te irá bien. Confió en ti.- Me dijo dándome una sincera sonrisa. De seguro noto mi cara de pánico. Suspire, y me levante para preparar las dos tazas de café. No estaba tan segura de que me fuera a ir bien.

-Tienes que tener confianza. Es lo primordial. Tú ya tienes conocimiento, Historia del arte lo dominas a la perfección y la verdad es que eres buena explicando. Lo he notado cuando me hablas acerca de los cuadros que te gustan y la historia detrás de ellos. También eres una persona con confianza, así que no dejes que los nervios te la quiten. Entra con confianza y determinación, demostrando que eres la autoridad en ese salón.

-Gracias Emma, realmente me hacía falta escuchar algo así.-Me acerque con las dos tazas de café en las manos.

Seguimos conversando acerca de su embarazo y en lo ansiosa que estaba por tener a su hijo, ya le faltaban dos meses para el parto.

Después de un rato escuchamos como la puerta se abrió, entrando Nathan Williams, el esposo de Emma y director de Miami Country Day School.

-Hola mi amor.-Entro saludando a Emma con una enorme sonrisa. -Traje un par de cosas para comer y un pastel de chocolate.

-Ya te estabas tardando.- dijo quitándole el pastel de las manos y entrando a la cocina para partirlo.

-Lena, me da mucho gusto que ya te encuentres con nosotros. ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de tu nuevo trabajo?

-La verdad bastante nerviosa, es lo que estaba comentando hace rato. Nunca he hecho esto. Pero te prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, sé que tenías otras opciones y aun así me elegiste a mí.

-Te conozco desde hace un par de años Lena. A lo mejor podrías pensar que te di el puesto a ti por la amistad con mi esposa, pero no es así. Te lo di porque tienes el conocimiento y sé que tienes la capacidad para desempeñarte como docente. Aparte no lo harás sola, me asegure de que tuvieras un poco de ayuda.- Me dijo con una calidad sonrisa.

-¿Como? Creí que sería la única maestra.- Le dije confundida.

-No te había comentado, porque no estaba segura, pero el año pasado una alumna realizó su servicio social primera etapa ayudándome un poco con la materia y creí que sería buena idea que te ayudara un poco también.- Emma comentó regresando de la cocina con los pedazos de pastel en la mano.

-Así es. Hace unas horas hable con la señorita Danvers y me dijo que está de acuerdo en apoyarte un poco cuando pueda, a cambio de ponerlo como una actividad extra en su expediente y darle algunos créditos.

-No me lo esperaba pero se los agradezco mucho. De todas maneras espero no ocupar mucho su ayuda. ¿En qué semestre está?

-En 7to semestre, ya es su último año escolar y hasta ahorita tiene un promedio casi perfecto y aun así tuvo tiempo para ayudarme cuando lo necesitaba.

-Pues me parece perfecto, no tengo ningún inconveniente entonces.

-Pues así quedamos entonces Lena, te deseo mucha suerte el lunes. Antes de tu primera clase pasas conmigo para terminar de firmar unos papeles y para confirmar tu horario.

-Me parece bien Nate. Los dejo entonces, me dio mucho gusto saludarlos. Volveré de nuevo mañana para seguir conversando.

-Te estaré esperando.- Emma me respondió.

Me despedí de los dos y salí rumbo a mi casa. Tenía que planear las clases que tendría el lunes. Ahora ya me encontraba menos nerviosa, saber que tenía la confianza de Emma y Nathan me alegraba mucho.

Realmente esperaba pasar el semestre sin algún inconveniente y lo más exitoso posible.


	3. Ojos verdes (K)

1 de Agosto de 2020

-¡Kara! Levántate que se te hará tarde.- Escuche a lo lejos que gritaba mi madre.

-¡Que ya voy!- Le respondí con otro grito.

-¡Eso dijiste hace rato! Y apaga esa alarma que quiero dormir.- Gritó por ultima vez. 

Suspire y alce la mano para apagar la alarma del teléfono. Era oficial. Las vacaciones se habían acabado. Me levanté y me metí a bañar, lo más rápido posible. No me gustaba llegar tarde y ya había perdido quince minutos en mi cama. Me bañe en diez minutos y me puse mi uniforme de animadora de la preparatoria. Era una falda color azul con dorado y una blusa de los mismos colores donde resaltaban las letras MCDS(Miami Country Day school). El uniforme me sentaba muy bien, me encantaba llevarlo a la escuela. Me deje el Danvers suelto y me maquille, me mire por una vez en el espejo y baje a la cocina con mi mochila en la mano.

-Buenos días niña.-Me saludo mi papá con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días papá. Ya estoy lista para ir a la escuela

-¿Es necesario que te vayas así?

-Es mi uniforme, claro que es necesario. ¿Podemos irnos, por favor? No quiero llegar tarde.- Le conteste amablemente. 

Me miró desaprobatoriamente pero ya no me dijo nada. Salimos de la casa y nos subimos al carro. Desde que me uní a las animadoras el año pasado, papá suele hacer comentarios acerca de lo mucho que le disgustaba mi uniforme, que todavía era una niña como para portar algo así. Aunque claro ya no era una niña. Pero para él siempre lo sería y siempre me lo recordaba. 

-Ya llegamos hija

-Gracias por traerme, nos vemos en la tarde.- Me despedí de un beso en la mejilla y me baje del auto.

Entre a la preparatoria saludando algunos compañeros en el camino, sin detenerme mucho tiempo. Era algo obsesiva con la puntualidad y no quería entretenerme mucho.  
Revise la hora en mi teléfono. 7:45. Había llegado temprano.   
Me dirigí a mi casillero que ya tenía asignado desde que entre en el primer semestre, deje algunos cuadernos y solo me lleve lo que ocupaba para las primeras horas.

Camine por los conocidos pasillos hasta que llegue al salón de Química Avanzada, donde sorpresivamente se encontraba Diana saludándome desde la mesa de enfrente. A diferencia de mí, ella parecía que estaba casada con la impuntualidad.   
Diana era mi mejor amiga desde que tenía memoria, al igual que yo, pertenece a las animadoras de la preparatoria. Somos inseparables junto con Nohemi. La capitana de las porristas. Somos populares en nuestra escuela, pero eso a mí nunca me importo. Elijo a mis amigos de acuerdo a su personalidad y no a su estatus social.

-Es el fin del mundo y nadie me ha dicho.- La salude con una sonrisa burlona.

-Lo creas o no Kara, puedo llegar temprano cuando quiero.- Me dijo fingiendo cara de ofendida.

-Buenos días. Espero y hayan tenido unas buenas vacaciones.- Entró hablando nuestro maestro. Alex Hudson o buenote Hudson, como lo nombró Diana cuando lo conocimos en nuestro año anterior en Química.

-Como todos ya me conocen no creo que sea necesario presentarme de nuevo. En este semestre estaremos viendo los siguientes temas.- Habló con voz fuerte e intimidante.   
El profesor Hudson realmente era un buen maestro y también estaba muy bueno, tengo que admitirlo. Es esa clase de maestro con que la mayoría de las alumnas fantasean con tener una aventura. Es alto, moreno, Danvers negro y tenía los músculos muy bien marcados, una sonrisa encantadora y unos hermosos ojos avellana y todavía era bastante inteligente. 

-Estoy tan enamorada de él.- Escuche que susurro Diana. 

-¿Por eso llegaste temprano?- Le cuestione.

-Obviamente. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo sin verlo.

-Deja de fantasear, es tu maestro.- Le dije desaprobatoriamente.

-Que aburrida eres. No existe ninguna ley que prohíba zorrear a tus maestros.- Contestó descaradamente.

-Pon atención o no pasaremos la materia.

-A veces me pregunto, porque sigo siendo tu amiga.

-Que odiosa eres.- Le dije dándole un manotazo en el brazo.

Las dos horas de química avanzada se fueron volando, al igual que las demás materias. Por mucho que odiara levantarme temprano, estar en la escuela me entretenía. A parte siempre he sido una persona que odia quedarse quieta.  
Así pasé el resto de la mañana, de clase en clase hasta que llegó el momento del almuerzo. Pase a comprar comida y me senté junto a mis amigos: Diana, Nohemí y Ander.

-¿Cómo les ha ido en este primer día?- Preguntó Nohemí. 

-Lo normal, ya sabes. Apenas es el primer día. ¿Y a ustedes?-Respondí.

-Excelente. Ya sabes, volver a ver al buenote Hudson siempre da alegría.- Contestó Diana. 

-Tienes toda la razón. Me vengo nada más de ver a ese hombre.- Habló Ander poniendo cara de enamorado junto con Diana.

-¿Acaso soy la única que no está obsesionada con él? 

-A lo mejor tienes miopía Nohemí.- Le dijo Diana poniendo 3 dedos enfrente de ella.

-Son tres, no estoy ciega Diana.

-Yo tampoco tengo una obsesión con él pero reconozco que es el más guapo de los docentes.- Esa era la verdad, en los dos años que llevo cursados en la preparatoria, el profesor Hudson era el único que valía la pena, hablando en el aspecto físico. 

-No estés tan segura Kara.- Contrarrestó Ander. 

-¿Porque lo dices?- Le pregunté. 

-Por la nueva maestra de historia del arte. Incluso yo, que soy casi 100% gay, se reconocer que esa mujer está muy guapa.

-Ander tiene razón. Tiene unos ojos impresionantes.-Nohemí complemento.

-No creo que la mayoría del salón le hubiera visto los ojos, por lo menos yo no.- Comentó Diana haciendo unos movimientos con su mano simulando el trasero de la maestra. 

-Todavía no la conozco, pero estaré ayudándola un poco este semestre.

-¿Y eso? Creí que tu servicio social ya había concluido con la maestra Emma.- Cuestionó Ander. 

-SI, pero el director Williams me marco este fin de semana. Para decirme que si estaba dispuesta ayudarla un poco, a cambio de unos créditos extras.- Le respondí.

-No sé cómo puedes con todo, pero admiro eso.

-Gracias Diana

Seguimos comiendo y conversando sobre lo que habíamos hecho en vacaciones. Diana nos contó sobre su aventura en Hawaii con su familia y Nohemí sobre las clases de baile que había tomado en curso de verano en la ciudad de Nueva York. Ander y yo éramos los únicos que no habíamos salidos de Miami. Pero aun así Ander se divirtió más que yo, ya que se la pasó de fiesta en fiesta y ligando a chicos por doquier.   
A diferencia de ellos yo me la pase estudiando y trabajando en el restaurante de mis padres. Mis amigos pensaban que todavía estaba en depresión por mi ruptura con Ian, pero ya lo había superado, aunque claro, ellos no me creían en lo absoluto. Termine de comer y me despedí de ellos, ya que antes de entrar a mis últimas dos clases, tenía que pasar a la oficina de la profesora Lana Luthor, o algo así, no recordaba el nombre que me había dado el director Williams.   
Camine por los pasillos hasta dar con la oficina D-10. Di cuatro golpes suaves a la puerta. Espere a que me respondiera para pasar, pero me asuste cuando la puerta se abrió frente a mí dejándome ver a la que supuse, era la profesora Luthor.   
Era un poco más alta que yo, de piel blanca, y unos ojos verdes impresionantes. Los más hermosos que había visto. Ander tenía razón, esta mujer era hermosa. 

-¿Es usted la Srta. Danvers?- Me pregunto sonriendo. ¡Dios! No le bastaba con tener los ojos hermosos, sino que también su sonrisa era preciosa.

-¿Srta?.- Volvió a preguntarme.

-Sí, Soy Kara Danvers.- Me presente con un saludo de mano.

-Mucho gusto Srta. Danvers. Pase por favor.- Me pidió con otra sonrisa encantadora.

Entre a su oficina que antes era la profesora Emma. No era muy grande, pero lo suficiente como para tener un escritorio, una computadora y dos pares de sillas. 

-Tome asiento.- Me invitó señalándome la silla enfrente de ella. 

-El Director Nathan me comentó que el año pasado estuviste auxiliando a la profesora Hernández en cosas como; Calificar exámenes y preparar las clases para hacerlas más autodidactas y…- Había dejado de escucharla. Solo podía mirar sus labios moviéndose. Intentaba dejar de verlos, pero después terminaba observando sus ojos. Me sentía intimidada también por su mirada. 

Admirar a una mujer no era algo nuevo para mí. Lo hacía desde que tenía 12 años, aunque claro, yo no sabía lo que era o porque lo hacía. Hasta los 15 me di cuenta de mi atracción hacia las mujeres, pero era bastante confuso para mí porque también me sentía de la misma forma hacia los hombres. Después comprendí que era bisexual. Nunca tuve problemas con aceptarlo y mis amigos siempre han sido comprensivos. Ander un poco más, pues él también pasó un poco por la etapa de estar confundido.  
Mis padres no sabían Pero estaba casi segura de que me aceptarían, pero aun así, esa pequeña duda estaba en mi mente. 

-Entonces realmente no planeo quitarle mucho de su tiempo. Sé que se encuentra en su último año y que también está en el equipo de las animadoras, así que no se preocupe que no le robaré mucho tiempo. - Fue lo último que escuche. Me había sumido bastante en mis pensamientos y no le había prestado mucha atención.

-No se preocupe. Cuando me necesite ahí estaré para ayudarle

-Muchas gracias. Eso es todo por hoy. Este día nada más quería presentarme con usted, Srta. Danvers

-Dígame Kara, por favor

-Lo siento, me gustan mucho las formalidades. Pero haré un esfuerzo Srta Danvers.- Dijo dándome otra de sus encantadoras sonrisas. 

-Nos vemos después profesora Luthor. Tengo una clase en cinco minutos.

-Claro, no te quito más el tiempo. Fue un placer conocerte.- Me dio un apretón de manos como despedida. Me paré y me dirigí hacia mi próxima clase, pero ese día no pude concentrarme en mis clases, ni en el entrenamiento de las porristas. Aún seguía fascinada por los ojos encantadores de aquella mujer.


End file.
